


It Was Over My Head

by sparkinside (boomersoonerash)



Series: 30 Days of Fools [30]
Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: Angst, Conversations, Divorce, Exes, F/M, Heartbreak, Hurt, Implied/Referenced Cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 22:02:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14963004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/sparkinside
Summary: Zac contemplates things after the end of his marriage.





	It Was Over My Head

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts  
> Pairing: Zac/Kate  
> Song: Say Something  
> Prompt: Wanweird
> 
> This is prequel to my fic Hearts Will Bind You

Zac sighed as he ran a hand through his hair, sitting outside of the courthouse in Oklahoma. Kate by his side and they were both silent.

Neither of them it seemed knew what to say to each other, which was funny given how long they had dated and then been married to each other.

A marriage that was now over, all because Kate wanted a life without him. A life with the man she had been cheating on him with.

The man who was her pastor which was awfully fucked up in Zac's opinion because he was sure infidelity was a sin. Not that he was much into the bible or God. Had lost whatever faith he had when his father and Isaac died and his mom and Taylor had fallen apart.

Leaving Zac as the only responsible one in his family. Even if at times he had done some stupid things like have his own affair of sorts with Natalie, his brother's wife. But that was before he even knew Kate.

The only person then that he had been hurting was Taylor but maybe this was karma. This was his fucked up karma somehow for that.

"Did you ever love me?" Zac finally asked breaking the silence between them. "Because I loved you. I really did Katie."

Kate let out a shaky sigh, her gaze avoiding Zac's and Zac felt afraid of her response. Not even sure why he had asked it. Did he really want to know if the woman he had pledged his life too had ever loved him?

What would he do if she hadn't? The marriage was already over so it would be too late to pitch a bitch fit.

"I did," Kate answered with a small nod of her head though she refused to look at Zac. It kind of reminded him of the night he had caught her in bed with Justin at least that's what he thought the man's name was.

Not that he really cared much about getting the man who had been fucking his wife's name correct.

"But?" Zac asked as he once again ran a hand through his hair. "I sense a but coming."

"But I got tired of not coming first in your life," Kate revealed a sadness in her voice but Zac wasn't sure exactly what Kate was sad for. Being tired of being a part of the reason things ended. "You're never going to follow through with your dreams of going to college for music. You're never going to be a big singer like you want. Not when your mom still comes first with her mess up thanks to her addictions. Our dreams for building a life together and you being a singer while I ran my own business and raised our babies..they're never going to happen."

Zac fell silent as he listened to Kate ramble, wanting to open his mouth and argue with her. Though he knew in the end it wouldn't be worth it because she was right.

He was always putting his mother's life before his own or even before his wife and maybe she was right to cheat. But that didn't mean she had been right to decide to end things and try a new life with the man she had cheated with.

"They might have but you gave up on us Katie," Zac finally retorted hating what tiny bitterness he had let seep through. "I could have changed things one day."

Laughing Kate shook her head before standing up from the bench they had both been sitting on. "And I can't just sit around waiting for a hypothetical one day," she said with a shake of her head. "I have to move on for me and that's what I'm doing by choosing this divorce and a life with Justin. We're going to get married one day and in a few months we're moving to Atlanta where he is going to pastor a new church and he's giving me everything you should have Zachary. He'd literally give up anything or follow me anywhere really and that's what you should have done but you'll never cut ties with your toxic mom for anything."

Again Zac fell silent as Kate spoke and this time he remained silent, hating the scornful look of pity that Kate gave him only briefly before walking away.

Zac finally letting the tears he was holding in come out. Hating that he wondered if she was right.

Was he really doomed for this unhappy fate that was bestowed upon him?

That thought alone making him sick because no, he refused to think he was. One day he'd leave his mom and Oklahoma behind.

He'd apply to a school for music and become a struggling musician until he made it big. Making Kate envious when she realized he'd done it.

Maybe envious enough to leave Justin and come back to him because despite everything he still loved the girl who had walked away from him like it was nothing.

He loved her and he'd take her back if she came crawling and one day maybe she would.

Though his inner voice kept telling him it'd probably be him crawling back to her or trying to until the day he died. Not sure if he could find anyone better even if he did get his life together.


End file.
